


心中 / Shinjuu

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: You asked me for Omegaverse. I obliged. ZoroxSanji
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 50
Kudos: 171





	心中 / Shinjuu

**Author's Note:**

> 心中 / Shinjuu
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Not saying them this time. Continue at your own discretion.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: X
> 
> I said I wouldn’t write omegaverse but people on Twitter and Curiouscat seemed to want it really badly. So here you go; some ZoSan omegaverse. In a way that I find interesting, so make of that what you will.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Zoro smiled at the sight of Sanji rushing over to him, excited to see him and finally bond with him after all this time. To make him into his mate now that they had the ship to themselves; the others having decided to spend the night ashore to give them some privacy. No one wanted to get in the way of this or make it more complicated than it had to be, just giving them space so there were no distractions.

Zoro had never thought of omegas as weak or lesser than himself, just as people with differing needs and qualities. The idea that something you had no control over could define who you were and what you deserved was something he didn’t like. As far as he was concerned, people shouldn’t be shackled by stupid things like that; it was their personalities that mattered. The true measure of a person was in their ambition and what they’d do to achieve it, not the hand that fate had dealt to them.

When he’d met Sanji he never would have guessed that he was an omega. He was brash, foul-mouthed and aggressive; a far cry from any of the omegas that he’d seen before. The way Sanji did everything seemingly effortlessly and without fear had made Zoro think he was an alpha too; from his ridiculously good looks right down to his haughty attitude. They’d ended up arguing because of how similar they were and Sanji had more than impressed him with his strength. He’d felt drawn to him from the get-go but had just assumed it was the same sort of feeling he’d had when he’d met Luffy – the instinct of ‘this is someone like me’.

Finding out that Sanji was an omega was a bit of a shock. Not because Zoro didn’t think omegas could be like that but because the idiot had hidden it so well. Zoro had never seen him take medicine or suppressants, hadn’t noticed any sweet smells coming off him in all the time they’d known each other. When he’d accidentally opened the wrong locker and seen them inside, everything had seemed to slot into place.

Simple things like Sanji’s choice of clothing – shirts with collars, long sleeves – now seemed to have a deeper meaning behind them. Zoro had assumed that Sanji just wanted to be fashionable but now he realised that the cook had wanted to keep his neck covered as much as possible. It also explained why he showered every day, and why it was first thing in the morning at that: no one else would be awake to bathe with him, allowing him to get rid of any scents that might have lingered on his skin.

He was floored by the discovery and had gone straight to Sanji to question him about it, thrilled rather than angered when Sanji had yelled at him for invading his privacy and told him to fuck off. Not showing any kind of fear at being found out, no remorse at having kept it a secret. Zoro knew right then that Sanji had been fighting against his instincts this entire time, probably felt the same connection that he did but had chosen not to give into it.

The way Sanji always dropped what he was doing to argue with him made infinitely more sense now – it had been done because Sanji couldn’t leave him alone. Was drawn to him too, though Sanji had probably understood the reason why this whole time. Zoro respected that far more than he let on.

When Chopper had found out that Sanji had been overdosing on his medication to keep hiding it, he’d thrown a fit and told Sanji off. It turned out he’d known for a while and had been giving him regular check-ups and the right amount of drugs but the cook had been getting more medication from each island they’d visited. That hadn’t happened any more after that, and the smell from Sanji had grown strong faster than anyone could have anticipated.

It had been extremely difficult for Zoro to remain calm the first time; his head spinning and his body responding in desire. He’d ended up pinning him against a wall, panting heavily and almost unable to control himself until he’d seen the look on Sanji’s face.

The look of resentment and frustration in Sanji’s eyes had stopped him right then and there. Through it he could see how much the cook hated that it was coming to this, though Sanji’s body was submitting to him. Zoro didn’t want it like that and knew Sanji didn’t either, so had gotten through the impulse by biting into his own arm and telling him to get away from him.

Even Luffy had been affected; grabbing at Sanji at almost every opportunity and making Zoro seethe with rage. They’d ended up having a fight about it in the middle of the deck, prompting Sanji to start wearing a collar though he looked at it with disgust when he put it on. Chopper had even insisted on making sure Sanji had a private sleeping quarters with its own lock, Sanji not protesting and just letting it happen while he clenched his fists by his sides in anger.

Zoro had hated seeing Sanji do these things to keep himself safe, and had questioned him about becoming a pair if only so he didn’t have to think about it anymore. The cook had responded in anger, denying his urges until he was blue in the face. That had only made Zoro want him more, causing him to begin a proper courtship though Sanji hadn’t been pleased about it at first.

The blond was the exact kind of partner he’d always wanted: someone who could fight him on even footing and challenge him. Zoro had never desired a partner who would act like they were beneath him, had refused many omegas over the years because they had taken what society said about them to heart.

Sanji was different; he didn’t use his gender as an excuse to just give up on anything. Many people had told Sanji off for his attitude, told him he had no right to talk to alphas like that but to Zoro it was refreshing. It was through their constant clashes and arguments that Zoro had come to treasure him, want him for himself.

Tonight was going to be it, after many months of denial and a slow build-up of feelings until they had burst at the seams. An argument had been what had made everything clear; the cook finally losing his temper and admitting that it wasn’t just fate that was making him attracted, listing off many reasons why he wanted Zoro that had nothing to do with it. Satisfying both of their needs to do this while proving it was more than just instinct, though Sanji had wanted a few more days by himself. Zoro had understood the need for a bit of distance, how this wasn’t something to be taken lightly for either of them. They’d kissed as Zoro had agreed to Sanji’s terms and slept in separate rooms that night.

But now that day was here. He could barely wait to make Sanji officially and fully his, adrenaline pumping through his veins already.

All of it washed out of him at the look on Sanji’s face as he got close, the mix of emotions confusing. Surely Sanji should be happy right now too? Had he changed his mind? Or was it—

It was then that he noticed the state of Sanji’s clothes, the wetness on his cheeks. The lack of collar around his neck and the slight scent of blood as Sanji gripped onto him. Zoro felt a tightness in his stomach, a feeling of dread he didn’t want to think about.

Before he could say anything – ask Sanji what was wrong, try to calm him down – the blond leaned up and kissed him hard on the mouth. This wasn’t like their last kiss at all; not done out of passion or desire though it was absolutely done out of need. Sanji seemed frantic as he pushed Zoro against the floor, straddling his lap and pressing against him so firmly that he almost fell backwards from the force of it.

Zoro knew instinctively that this wasn’t the desperation of an omega in heat. There was no sweet smell clogging his senses, no lust burning inside himself that threatened to swallow him whole. This was the kiss of a man who was trying to hold onto something he thought he’d lost, the one of someone on the edge of a breakdown and seeking comfort.

Now that he was this close, Zoro noticed that Sanji’s scent had changed. The taste of his tongue was ever-so-slightly different. The dread in Zoro’s stomach only grew worse when Sanji started trying to strip off, clutching at his hands and placing them on his body like he needed them. Something about this felt wrong, in a way that didn’t make sense.

Sanji seemed far too impatient, too frenzied for Zoro to get all that excited about this. He’d wanted it for a while, had been looking forward to tonight with every fibre of his being but now he just felt uncomfortable. Doubly so when Sanji yanked his cock out of his pants and tried to push it inside himself, teeth gritted and face red.

Much to his confusion, the cook wasn’t even wet. Hadn’t tried to stretch himself out at all or use any lube. The friction against him was painful as Sanji tried to force him in, both from how hard he was gripping at him and how tight he was. Zoro was stunned when Sanji suddenly stopped, his entire body shaking as he bowed his head forward.

“Hey, what’s gotten into you? I thought we—” Zoro froze mid-sentence at the noise he could hear coming from the cook, his blood running cold as he recognised what it was.

Sanji was sobbing. The kind of sob that felt painful to hear, sent shudders running through Zoro’s body and as though daggers were stabbing into his heart. Not only was it like the blond was in agony but he could hear the anger in his tone, the frustration ripping out of his throat like an animal tearing free from a cage.

“Why?!” Sanji grabbed Zoro’s shoulders and buried his face in his chest, shaking from both rage and despair. “Why won’t it work??”

Zoro saw the bitemark on Sanji’s neck. Felt the anger rush through him as well, pulling Sanji close and cursing himself for ever letting it come to this. He should have bitten him when he’d had the chance, before someone else could do it instead. Deciding to wait had ruined this for them both, made Sanji’s body unable to respond to him despite their fated pairing. There was no way to fix it, to undo the damage that had been caused.

If only they’d given in to destiny instead of trying to fight it. Instead of both being prideful and insisting they hated each other. They could have had it all if they hadn’t been so damned stubborn.

Now it was too late.

Though he knew that, Zoro couldn’t help himself from leaning down and biting into Sanji’s nape. Hard, grinding his teeth into the skin as if trying to erase the mark with his own. Achieving nothing but a sense of futility and his anger to increase, pulling back only to bite again.

His hands ached where he clutched Sanji to himself, probably hurting him though Sanji didn’t seem to care. His ears rang with Sanji’s cries of pain as Sanji pressed closer to him, covering his neck in so many bites that the skin was burning red and splitting open. The bond from Sanji’s mate wasn’t visible anymore but it was still there; taunting him with its permanence. His own marks would fade with time, the skin healing until it was like it had never happened.

Zoro bit until his jaw wouldn’t cooperate any further, burying his face into the back of Sanji’s head as he felt tears come to his eyes.

They would yearn for each other for the rest of their lives, their souls screaming for one another right up until the moment they died but there was nothing they could do. Sanji belonged to someone else now; someone who didn’t respect him and didn’t care about what he needed. Someone who Zoro didn’t even know, who he couldn’t bring himself to ask about.

Even if they ran far away they wouldn’t be able to escape that. Both plagued by the mark on Sanji’s skin, the fact that no matter what he did his body would reject Zoro. Only seeking its mate, the one that had scarred it in the way Zoro should have. Bonds like that didn’t disappear even in death, even if one mate outlived the other. Hunting the bastard down and murdering him would do no good, not revert this in a way that they could fix.

When Sanji would go into heat, it was going to be agony. Watching him suffer with no way to truly relieve it, knowing there was a solution but unable to give it to him. Whether he tried to let him go and leave Sanji with his mate or tried to stay with him regardless, all there was for them was pain.

Zoro didn’t want to live with that, didn’t want Sanji to suffer through it either. Couldn’t bear the thought, would rather die than be made so helpless like this.

Sanji glanced up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks and the look in his eyes echoing Zoro’s own thoughts back to him. All he could do was nod silently, gripping both of Sanji’s hands in his own in an attempt to comfort him. The cook squeezed them tightly as he leaned forward again and rested his head in the crook of Zoro’s neck, wetting his skin even as he nodded into it.

“…They’ll find a new cook eventually.” Sanji mumbled, downplaying his skills despite his pride in them, indicating himself to be something that could easily be replaced. Zoro didn’t believe that. The crew could get someone else but it would never be the same, never fill Sanji’s shoes. But he couldn’t even bring himself to say it, just resting his head on top of Sanji’s.

“…Yeah. They’ll be fine without us.”

Deep down, Zoro knew that neither of them believed the words they were saying; only trying to kid themselves that they weren’t going to make anything worse than it already was. Two desperate men attempting to rid themselves of their guilt, make what they were going to do seem less devastating than it actually was.

The crew would probably not be alright at all; shocked and hurt when they found out what they’d done. Likely as broken inside as they felt now, but Zoro couldn’t think of their pain in the face of his own. Not in the face of Sanji’s; the cook bound by the one thing he’d always resisted, always fought his best to keep hidden.

Sanji was the first to pull away, his voice shaking as he said he needed to write them a note. Give them a proper explanation for what had happened and why; assuage any confusion over why they weren’t here when they returned. Knowing well by now that if they disappeared without saying a thing that Luffy would just search for them in the hopes of bringing them back. This wasn’t something they could come back from, so Zoro just watched as Sanji wrote it, trying not to think too much about the expressions on their faces when they’d read it.

When the note was written, Sanji tugged on his best clothes and grabbed Zoro by the wrist as he started making his way off the ship. Many bundles of ropes tucked in their other arms, the pair walking in silence as they chose where to pull this off.

As Zoro bound their limbs together, Sanji kept kissing him. Ran his hands through his hair, over his scars whilst he had the chance. The swordsman wanted to repay the favour, touch Sanji in the same way but he couldn’t stop this now that he’d started. He’d killed many people over the years – sometimes on purpose, sometimes by accident – but Sanji had never been responsible for anyone’s death before. It was weird in its own way but Zoro wasn’t about to let him bear that burden now.

They shared one last kiss before toppling off the cliff into the ocean, bound so tightly together that they wouldn’t be able to break free. In the way that they had longed for but fate had denied them; together in death since they couldn’t be in life.

A lover’s suicide. The perfect symbol of their feelings and devotion to one another, unable to be taken from them. As it should be.


End file.
